


Beloved

by Alpha79681505Delta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Good Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha79681505Delta/pseuds/Alpha79681505Delta
Summary: After being severely abused by those who should have protected them, Harry and Neville decide to get out. They are discovered by Draco and Blaise. Now the tables have turned and nothing is certain.





	

Coming Soon


End file.
